The present invention relates to exercise apparatuses, exercise studios, and methods of use of the apparatuses, including both inside and outside of the inventive studio.
Studio exercise facilities and classes are ubiquitous throughout the United States and the world, and many individuals participate in these classes weekly or even daily. Studios used to host these classes have largely remained unchanged over the years. For example, many exercise classes are held in studios with wood floors, similar to those of a basketball court. Others are held on floors padded with tumbling mats while still further are held on floors with rubber mats. These studios have been found lacking for certain activities.
Additionally, various fitness apparatuses have been used in these studios. Many of these apparatuses become fitness fads, gaining wild popularity for months or perhaps years before fading into staleness and obsolescence.